Corpse Within The Dead
Corpse Within The Dead is the second fanmade case in PetersCorporal's second city, Blue Coasts, as well as the second one in the Evergreen Tops district. Characters Introduced: *Nora MacMillon (Night shift partner) *Nevada Hill (MAFIA member) *Bella Matthews (Woman trying to leave MAFIA) *Takeshi Meuro (MAFIA member) *Madeleine Stewart (Jail warden) *Martin Jenkins (MAFIA mastermind) Case Background The player had to go with Nora MacMillon to Blue Tops Cemetery to investigate a murder. The player noticed after arriving that the victim was Clive Goldman, the culprit from the previous case. This meant that he had escaped from jail but somehow he ended up being murdered in his way to the Buddhist temple where was going to hide. Besides the murder, the team had now a bigger trouble to worry about: Thomas Ravens found out that somebody had been hacking their network. The team also met a young woman called Bella Matthews, who was living in a Buddhist temple. As soon as Nora said the MAFIA password to her, she told them to get away and said that she didn't want to have anything to do with MAFIA ever again. Nora started worrying about her because in the same temple where she lived there was also a member of MAFIA called Takeshi Meuro. Later on, Thomas managed to hack back their hacker and just in case decided to ask if they were in MAFIA using the password but he accidentally got it wrong and the hacker noticed. Therefore, Thomas received a message saying "stay away from MAFIA, I'm already working on that", which suggested that the hacker knew Thomas was investigating the society from outside and that this hacker was also trying to bring it down. The hacker started deleting lots of files from their computer but did not cut the connection to Thomas, also suggesting that they wanted the team to see something. Thomas managed to find in some files, before they were deleted, that the hacker was actually Gary Perkins. The killer turned out to be Nevada Hill, a member of MAFIA who was already in jail. She had escaped with Clive and his cellmate after Clive found out she was also in the society and wanted to help her. Little did he know that Nevada had already been ordered by a mastermind to kill Clive as soon as she could for having exposed MAFIA to the police. She was sentenced to life imprisonment with no chance for parole. However, there was another issue. Clive had escaped from jail armed with a dagger in a purple sheath but in the cemetery the police only found the sheath, meaning that the dagger was missing. Nevada didn't seem to have it when she was arrested or when the team talked to her again since she could have used it to attack them. To find out who had ordered this second MAFIA hit, this time on Clive Goldman, Nevada was interrogated for a second time in her prison cell. She said that someone had approached her in her prison cell and the description she gave fitted exactly what Clive had told the player about the one who ordered him to kill Mark Hilton. Nora and the player asked the prison warden, Madeleine Stewart, to give them the security footages to see who had gotten into Nevada's cell. Madeleine recognized Nora and said that he had changed a lot after "THAT murder case". Nora shushed the topic off and told the player to never ask her what that case was about. They saw in the surveillance footage that the person who had told Nevada to kill Clive was a man called Martin Jenkins, who was the mastermind behind Mark Hilton's murder too. Moreover, the player and Violet Nearnight went to try to protect Bella Matthews from Takeshi Meuro and the rest of MAFIA. Shockingly, Bella refused to leave and said that she was perfectly fine living in the temple, and also said that Takeshi was a great person. However, she seemed to be unaware that he was in MAFIA too and she hinted that Takeshi was oblivious to the fact that Bella was part of the society as well. They couldn't force her to leave the temple if she didn't want to but they decided to check out the temple at least to see if there was anything to worry about. The player found a mail shipping confirmation and it turned out to come from Martin Jenkins, the man who had ordered the two murders the player had investigated in Blue Coasts so far. They found out that the Hilton & Hilton had bought the temple from Takeshi Meuro many years ago, so the mail they had sent was still in their property. However, in the box they'd sent to Takeshi, there were only two golf clubs and some business cards. Later on, Thomas appeared and said that their security breach was over since he had cut Gary Perkins' connection to them and he had also downloaded everything in Gary Perkins' files, which he would later take a look at since Gary was also related to MAFIA. Stats Victim: *'Clive Goldman '(Stabbed in a cemetery after escaping from prison.) Murder Weapon: *'Kitchen knife' Killer: *'Nevada Hill' Suspects Ruben Simpson (Cemetery warden) Suspect's profile: - Suspect's appearance: - Bella Matthews (Temple resident) Suspect's profile: The suspect is in MAFIA - The suspect has been in jail - The suspect uses clay Suspect's appearance: - Carlos Price (Victim's cellmate) Suspect's profile: The suspect is in jail Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears orange clothes Nevada Hill (Serial kidnapper) Suspect's profile: The suspect is in MAFIA - The suspect is in jail - The suspect uses clay Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears orange clothes Takeshi Meuro (Japanese Buddhist) Suspect's profile: The suspect is in MAFIA - The suspect has been in jail - The suspect uses clay Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears orange clothes Quasi-suspects Madeleine Stewart (Prison warden) Suspect's profile: - Suspect's appearance: - Killer's profile *The killer is in MAFIA. *The killer is or has been in jail. *The killer uses clay. *The killer wears orange clothes. *The killer has black hair. Crime Scenes Steps 'Chapter 1:' Murder karma *Investigate Blue Tops Cemetery (Clues: Victim's body, Kitchen knife, Torn map) *Autopsy the victim's body (18:00:00) *Examine Kitchen knife (Result: Glove prints) *Analyze Glove prints (3:00:00) *Examine Torn map (Result: Clive's escape route) *Investigate Buddhist temple (Clues: Handcuffs, Pillow) *Examine Handcuffs (Result: Code) *Analyze Handcuffs (8:00:00) *Arrest Carlos Price for escaping prison *Examine Pillow (Result: Hair) *Examine Hair (Result: Bella Matthews' hair) *Ask Bella Matthews about the victim *Take Ruben Simpson's testimony *Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) 'Chapter 2:' Security breach *Investigate Prison's west side (Clues: Pile of earth, Cleaver, Golden necklace) *Examine Pile of earth (Result: Latex gloves) *Analyze Latex gloves (6:00:00) *Examine Cleaver (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood (8:00:00) *Quiz Carlos Price about the cleaver *Examine Photo in necklace (Result: Nevada Hill's photo) *Question Nevada Hill about the tunnel *Investigate Tatami layout (Clues: Metal balls, Brown pieces) *Examine Baoding balls (Result: Soil) *Examine Soil (Result: Golf sand) *Analyze Baoding balls (9:00:00) *Talk to Takeshi Meuro about the case *Examine Brown pieces (Result: Clay sculpture) *Have another chat with Bella Matthews *Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) 'Chapter 3:' Mafia slaughter *Investigate Escape tunnel (Clues: Faded note, Piece of fabric) *Examine Faded note (Result: Note recovered) *Examine Note (Result: Clive Goldman's handwriting) *Analyze Note (6:00:00) *Ask Nevada Hill about the victim's note *Examine Piece of fabric (Result: Sweat) *Examine Sweat (Result: Takeshi Meuro's sweat) *See why Takeshi Meuro went to the prison center *See what Ruben Simpson needs *Investigate Mausoleum door (Clues: Locked box, Purple sheath) *Examine Locked box (Result: Open box) *Examine Box (Result: Tongue) *Analyze Tongue (9:00:00) *Examine Purple sheath (Result: Cells) *Analyze Cells (12:00:00) *Arrest killer *Go to Mobsters and hackers 2 (No stars) 'Mobsters and hackers:' From thief to mobster *Get info about the murder from Nevada Hill (Reward: Burger) *Talk to Madeleine Stewart about jail's security (Reward: Golfing cap) *Investigate Prison's west side (Clues: Surveillance camera) *Examine Surveillance camera (Result: Unlocked camera) *Analyze Surveillance camera (6:00:00) *Examine Mysterious person (Result: Martin Jenkins) *Protect Bella Matthews *Investigate Buddhist temple (Clues: Orange paper) *Examine Orange paper (Result: Writing recovered) *Analyze Shipping confirmation (6:00:00) *Interrogate Takeshi Meuro about the Hilton & Hilton (Reward: 70 XP) *Investigate Next Case (No stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Blue Coasts cases